The invention relates to a tapped insert to be insert moulded comprising a shank provided at its axial ends with flanges delineating two axially opposite heads of the insert, said shank being provided with an internally threaded axial section to form a tapping, means for blocking the insert in rotation after insert moulding and means for blocking the insert axially in translation after insert moulding being arranged on the outside of the shank.
The invention also relates to a method for insert moulding a tapped insert to be insert moulded comprising a shank provided at its axial ends with flanges delineating two axially opposite heads of the insert, said shank being provided with an internally threaded axial section to form a tapping, and externally on the one hand with means for blocking the insert in rotation after insert moulding and on the other hand with means for blocking the insert axially in translation after insert moulding.